Naruto self-insert
by 6UnTalentedArtist9
Summary: OP Godlike self-insert, Meiryu-Uzumaki-Uchiha Sora. Reborn into Naruto as a girl and replace Sakura on Team7. EMS/Dark release/Swift release/Rinnegan/Reibi Jinchuuriki. Plans to mess with all the badies and collect all her enemies weapons and armor along the way. Don't know the speed of updates, I write when I'm bored. Grammar and writing may suck...
1. Prologue

Naruto Self Insert

OP GODLIKE self insert, Sora Meiryu-Uzumaki-Uchiha  
Female.  
Looks like Pakura whit red hair.  
Wears same clothes as Shizuka of Nadeshiko, until time skip.  
Wears bondages on her arms to conceal her Meiton markings, when she attends the Academy so that nobody sees them.  
When she was born, she was blind but her twin was born dead.  
The doctors whit permission performed the eye transplant for her to get her sisters healthy eyes to see. When they finished and their backs were turned to her, her eyes flashed to EMS and back to normal. Mother moved out of the Uchiha complex after her husband died on a mission before Sora's birth. Her mother died right before the Uchiha massacre so she was left alone. Her mother was from the now destroyed Sky village and the 3rd Jinchuuriki of Reibi, that she transferred to Sora after her birth. (Reibi isn't a real Bijuu so transferring or extracting it from a person wont kill them... At least not in this fic.) Has an ambition of collecting/owning every Named Sword of the Elemental Countries.

Meiryu clan symbol: black dragons head, whit it's jaw open.  
Uchiha clan symbol: white and red colored fan.  
Uzumaki clan symbol: gray circle under a white spiral like design.

Mother, Shizuko Meiryu-Uzumaki  
Dark release, Swift release

Father, Hiruko Uchiha, Uchiha Obito's brother.  
Sharingan

JINCHUURIKI OF THE ZERO-TAILS, REIBI  
Grants the host the ability to sense negative emotions, Regeneration, Dark release, in her case boosts her abilities whit it. Making her ability to absorbs chakra rival the Rinnegans. The ability to use Jutsu whit only one Hand Sign.

BLOODLINE ABILITIES  
Dark release, Meiton, greatly enhanced by Zero-tails chakra.  
Swift release, Jinton, greatly enhances users speed.  
Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.  
Rinnegan, unlocked in the three year time skip. (Madara unlocked it before he died, and I train whit hundreds of KageBunshin so my years of training are on a whole other level.)

SHARINGAN, MANGEKYO, EMS  
As stated before she awoke her EMS when she received her sisters eyes right after birth, because she was from another world her knowledge of the event didn't make her any more dark then she would have been.  
She had her fathers and mothers scrolls on the Sharingan and all the techniques they had encountered in their lives at the family library, so she didn't have to go to the Uchiha clan for training. And because of her wast chakra capacity thanks to her being and Uzumaki and a Jinchuuriki and knowing the KageBunshin and having the Sharingan, her training was much faster.  
Because she never had any contact whit the Uchiha, Itachi had no knowledge of her existence and so didn't go after her.

MANGEKYO TECHNIQUES:  
Genjutsu: Sharingan.  
Kamui.  
Amaterasu.  
Tsukuyomi.  
KotoAmatsukami.  
Susanoo (Yoshimitsu from Tekken 3, whit out the armor) Black color whit white accent.  
(OC)ShizenSosa-Me (Nature Manipulation Eyes, Grants the wielder the use off all basic nature transformations to use like they were naturally the users)

EMS TECHNIQUES:  
Perfect Susanoo (Yoshimitsu from Tekken tag tournament 2) Black color whit white accent.  
Heavens Concealment, Tengai Shinsei.  
(OC)ShizenMage-SuiMira (Nature Bending Water Mirror, Grants the possessor the ability to mix their elements to make the sub elements, like they were Bloodline, still needs to train to use them.)

MANGEKYO, EMS PATTERNS  
Her Mangekyo's original pattern would have been a 'flower' like Uchiha Naori's Mangekyo. But when she got her sisters eyes and her EMS the pattern changed.  
The red areas/petals have a black point towards the center stopping about half way towards it, making them look like clover leafs. Inside the black center iris is a smaller red one and from that it expands to the edges cutting the black areas in two and spreads to the sides but still stays inside the black. The black lines from the center are a little thicker so that the red markings can fit easier. Making it a symmetrical design, giving her more fluidity in her movements and use.

CHAKRA NATURES  
Wind release, Fuuton  
Fire release, Katon  
Lightning release, Raiton  
(OC)ShizenSosa-Me granted elements  
Water release, Suiton  
Earth release, Doton

(OC)ShizenMage-SuiMira granted elements  
Wind+Fire = Scorch release, Shakuton  
Wind+Lightning = Magnet release, Jiton  
Wind+Water = Ice release, Hyoton  
Fire+Water = Boil release, Futton  
Fire+Lightning = Blaze release, Enton  
Fire+Earth = Lava release, Yoton  
Lightning+Water = Storm release, Ranton  
Lightning+Earth = Explosion release, Bakuton  
Water+Earth = Wood release, Mokuton  
Earth+Wind+Fire = Dust release, Jinton  
?Earth+Water+Lightning = Crystal release, Shoton  
?Earth+Water+Fire = Steel release, Koton

Due to her Meiton chakra and the Reibi, her chakra color is black. When she uses techniques, they chance from their normal coloration to black mixed whit the techniques.  
Wind is black and white.  
Fire is red and black.  
Lightning is yellow outline whit black inside.  
Water is blue and black.  
Earth is brown whit black mixed in.

JUTSU:  
Wind: Drilling Air Bullet, Fuuton: Renkudan.  
Wind: Vacuum Sphere, Fuuton: Shinkogyuoku.  
Wind: Wind Cutter, Fuuton: Kazekiri.  
Fire: Burning Ash, Katon: Haisekisho.  
Fire: Heavenly Prison, Katon: Tenro.  
Fire: Great Heavenly Prison, Katon: Goka Tenro.  
Fire: Heavenly Prison Fire Sword, Katon: Tenro Kaken.  
Fire: Great Dragon Fire, Katon: Goryuka.  
Fire: Great Fire Annihilation, Katon: Goka Mekkyaku.  
Fire: Great Fire Destruction, Katon: Goka Messhitsu.  
Lightning: Illusion Solar Flare, Raiton Genjutsu: Taiyoken.  
Lightning: False Darkness, Raiton: Gian.  
Lightning: Armor, Raiton no Yoroi.  
Water: Black Rain, Suiton: Kokuu.  
Water: Gunshot, Suiton: Teppodama.  
Water: Water Gun, Suiton: Mizudeppo.  
Earth: Earth Dragon Bullet, Doton: Doryudan.  
Earth: Earth Wall, Doton: Doryuheki.  
Earth: Subterranean Voyage, Doton: Dochu Senko.  
Barrier technique: Infinite Embrace, Gekkai Jutsu: Mugen Hoyo.  
Shadow Clone, Kage Bunshin.  
Multiple Shadow Clone, Tajuu KageBunshin.  
Hiding whit Camouflage technique, Meisaigakure no Jutsu.  
Uzumaki Chakra Chains.  
Uzumaki Minds Eye of the Kagura.  
Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Dojutsu Distortion Seal.  
Crow Clone, KarasuBunshin.  
Genjutsu: Crow Clone Substitution, Genjutsu: KarasuBunshin Kawaimiri.  
Crow Body Flicker, Karasu Sunshin no Jutsu.  
Summoning: Crows, Kuchiyose: Karasu.  
Summoning: Zero-Tails, Kuchiyose: Reibi.  
Scattering Thousand Crows, Sanzengarasu no Jutsu.  
Flight technique, BukuJutsu.  
Uzumaki Hammer Space Seal. (Is a pocket dimension seal linked to every one of her clones. Say a clone found a sword they like, they can seal the sword in the seal and the original can pull it out the next second and it wont disappear if the clones dispelled.)

JUTSU FOR SUB ELEMENTS:  
Scorch: Extremely Screaming Murder, Shakuton: Kojosatsu.  
Magnet: Chakra Receiver Iron Sand, Jiton: KokushinSatetsu.  
Ice: Dark Dragon Blizzard, Hyoton: Kokuryu Bofusetsu.  
Ice: Demonic Ice Mirrors, Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho.  
Ice: Swallow Snow Storm, Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki.  
Boil: Skilled Mist, Futton: Komu.  
Blaze: Flame Control, Enton: Kagutsuchi.  
Lava: Melting Apparition, Yoton: Yokai.  
Lava: Armor, Yoton: Yoton no Yoroi.  
Lava: Scorching Stream Rock, Yoton: Shakugaryukan no Jutsu.  
Storm: Laser Circus, Ranton: Raiza Sakasu.  
Explosion: Landmine Fist, Bakuton: Jiraiken.  
Wood: Wood Clone, Mokuton: Moku Bunshin.  
Wood: Wood Gathering Sage Chakra, Mokuton: Mokuzai ShuShu Sejichakura.  
Wood: Sage Mode, Mokuton: Sennin Modo.  
Wood: Mayfly technique, Mokuton: Kagero.  
Wood: Parasite Clone, Mokuton: KiseiBunshin.  
Dust: Detachment Of The Primitive World, Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu.  
Dust: Destructive Disc, Jinton: Kienzan.  
Crystal: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon, Shoton: Hasho Koryu.  
Steel: Impervious Armor, Koton: Tetsu no Yoroi.  
Steel: Chakra Receiver Manifestation, Koton: Kokushin.

BLOODLINE JUTSU:  
Dark: Inhaling Maw, Meiton: Kyuketsuko (Due to Reibi this jutsu can be expanded to cover the users entire body, like the Rinnegan Preta Path does)  
Dark: Judgement, Meiton: Jajimento.  
Dark: Revival Fist, Meiton: Kasseiken.  
Dark: Super Revival Fist, Meiton: Cho Kasseiken.  
Dark: Spiraling Ring, Meiton: Rasenringu.  
Dark: Great Spiraling Ring, Meiton: Dai Rasenringu.  
Dark Medical tech: Body Revival, Meiton IryoJutsu: Nikutai Kessei.  
Swift: Shadowless Flight, Jinton: Mueisho.

TOOLS:  
Chakra Receiver Iron Sand.  
She has iron sand in Hammer Space storage seals that are placed in her wrists. She uses her sand to mainly form kunai, shuriken and spears that she launches at her opponents by flicking her hand at them and channeling chakra in the seals. After the fight she recalls her sand back to the seals. The sand is made from her own Chakra Receiver Manifestation ability, it gives the user the ability to absorb and suppress the victims chakra and control their dead bodies, through this she can share her chakra and techniques like the Rinnegan's Six Paths technique.

Tiburon (Tia Harribel's Zanpakuto, Bleach. Whit red wrappings and sheath.)  
It is protected by Uzumaki clan seals, that recognize the unique chakra of the clan and only works for them. When someone other tries to use it they are frozen in place by a paralyzing seal that also drains their chakra. The hallow part of the blade is also razor sharp, so that if an enemies sword was caught in there it could be cut in two by channeling Wind chakra trough the blade. It was also designed to work whit as little chakra consumption as possible. The blade also has seals to mix a perfect balance of Wind and Lightning chakra, to form the best cutting and piercing power.

Banana Palm Fan, Bashosen.  
The Bashosen is a large fan that is able to generate all five of the basic elemental chakra natures. To do so, the user need only say a mental command, which produces substantial amounts of the desired element when the fan is waved.

The Bashosen is revered as one of the treasured tools of the Sage of the Six Paths. All five of the tools consume enormous amounts of chakra when used, so much so that normal humans would die after using the tools for only a short period of time. When the tools later came into the possession of Kumogakure, only the Gold and Silver Brothers had the large chakra reserves necessary to constantly wield the treasures without fatal repercussions. While not in use, Kinkaku had the fan stored within his own body, drawing it from his mouth when needed.

When they finally died, the Meiryu clan found their bodies and managed to get the Bashosen, before they sensed the arriving team from Kumogakure and decided that one was better than nothing and left the scene. It was then passed to the Jinchuuriki of Reibi, because they were the only ones whit enough chakra. When her Mother had the Fan in her possession, she applied Uzumaki seals to its hilt to reduce the chakra drain and protect it from thieves by adding the paralyzing chakra drain seal.

The moves that can be used whit it, by mental command or aloud:  
Bashosen: Coil of Fire, Bashosen: Hi no Maki.  
Bashosen: Coil of Wind, Bashosen: Kaze no Maki.  
Bashosen: Coil of Lightning, Bashosen: Kaminari no Maki.  
Bashosen: Coil of Water, Bashosen: Mizu no Maki.  
Bashosen: Coil of Earth, Bashosen: Tsuchi no Maki.

NAMED SWORDS OF THE ELEMENTAL COUNTRIES  
Tiburon. Uzumaki clan Sword. OWNED  
Dragon Blade. Meiryu clan Sword. OWNED  
Susanoo Swords, Can't be taken. Bloodline. OWNED  
Sword of Kagutsuchi, Can't be taken. Bloodline. OWNED

Fire Sword, Takumi Village. WILL GET IN STORY  
Garian Sword, Takumi Village. WILL GET IN STORY  
Kabutowari, Jinin Akebino of Kiri. WILL GET IN STORY  
Kiba, Kurosaki Raiga. WILL GET IN STORY  
Kubikiribocho, Zabuza Momochi of Kiri. WILL GET IN STORY  
Nuibari, Kushimaru Kuriarare of Kiri. WILL GET IN STORY  
Shibuki, Jinpachi Munashi of Kiri. WILL GET IN STORY  
Shichiseiken, Kinkaku of Kumo. WILL GET IN STORY  
Sword of Kusanagi(Orochimaru), Orochimaru of Oto. WILL GET IN STORY  
Sword of the ThunderGod, Aoi Rokusho. WILL GET IN STORY  
Weaknessless Soaring Swords, Takumi Village. WILL GET IN STORY

Hiramekarei, Chochuro of Kiri.  
Kokuto, Raido Namiashi of Konoha.  
Kurosawa, Mifune of Iron Country.  
Samehada, Hoshikagi Kisame of Akatsuki.  
Stone Swords, Jiraiya of Konoha.  
Supervibrato Lightning Release Blades, Killer Bee of Kumo.  
Sword of Kusanagi(Sasuke), Orochimaru of Oto. Not made yet.  
Sword of Nanoboko, Jinchuuriki of Juubi.  
Sword of Totsuka, Uchiha Itachi.  
White Light Chakra Sabre, Hatake Kakashi of Konoha.

Will own 15/25 of the Named Swords of the Elemental Nations.

hr 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - New life, training and graduation.

The last thing I remember before waking here, was going to the store and crossing the street and then... nothing.

When I awoke here, I was being pulled from somewhere warm to somewhere cold. But the most alarming thing about it was, that I couldn't see anything.

All I could do was hear people telling someone that, I was apparently born blind and my sister was born dead. This was slightly creepy, hearing someone talk about you and how they wanted to transplant my apparently new dead twins eyes into my head. After that I slipped into the world of dreams hearing my new Mother, telling me that I would be able to see and everything would be fine.

The next time I woke up everything was as clear as it could be, no it was even better than that, I could see everything and it was all moving at such a slow speed that I could easily predict where everything would go and how. I think that's when it really hit me that this was all real, that i must have died on my shopping trip and been somehow reborn into the world of Naruto. That I was born as my OC Sora Meiryu-Uzumaki-Uchiha and i just unlocked my EMS when my sisters eyes were implanted into my head. Ohh well.. This will be a boring first few years, because I can't talk or walk yet.

The next day was when I met my new Mother, she looked alot like Kurenai but whit red hair and blue eyes. She talked to me, not knowing that I could understand her perfectly. She talked about how she was going to transfer Reibi into me, to help me in my life and boost my Meiton chakra like Reibi had done for her.

I also learned that Kyuubi attack had happened a few weeks before my birth, so that meant that I really was going to be in Naruto's Academy class. I am so going to replace Sakura on team 7, being the Kunoichi of the year is going to be easy, whit the training I have in mind for myself and whit the knowledge that I have of this world and the Sharingan.

hr

The first year went pretty much as expected, Mother transferred Reibi into me, I got cooed at by my Mothers friends that were some of the Kunoichi of the village. I got to meet Kurenai who was just as sweet and kind as the series shows. Anko was as crazy and Yugao was nice and relaxed.

When I was in my crib, I tried to contact Reibi to talk. The first few months were a bust, but on the fourth month I finally got trough. She was rather surprised to see a baby contact her. I told her about my past life and that in there, all this had been just fiction, that the body and how she ended up here instead of where she had been in the movie.

She of course didn't believe me at first, so I showed her my memories of the series, the movies, the games and the fanfiction. She was rather pleased whit her station in her new reality, after seeing what her existence had been in the movie and surprised about the amount of knowledge I had of it. Of course Sharingan's perfect memory ability came in handy whit this.

She agreed to help whit my new life and we created a Summoning contract between us, so that when I needed help or she wanted out I could make it happen. She also agreed to start feeding her chakra to my chakra coils at a slow rate to increase my capacity and supply it when I might need it later in some fight.

When I was about six months old I began trying to walk, it was much easier for me when I started because I knew how to from my old life. My muscles just needed more strength so I tried time after time and it paid up in the end.

hr

When I was two, I began my training. Of course I couldn't do anything too strenuous, just some punches, kicks, chakra control, hand sings and training to use the Sharingan.

Year three was mostly the same, but whit added difficulty and jutsu training added to the mix. So everything began going better when the first jutsu I began to learn was the KageBunshin, so that I could speed up my training. My Mother was a little against it, but I told her that I wanted to be a strong Shinobi like Dad and the Hokages and hoped that she would keep it between us that i was training, to help me learn how to be deceptive, so she agreed to let me. On my fourth and fifth year I added Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and the Bashosen to my training.

When I turned six I got permission from my Mother to start the Academy. The Academy years were rather boring, when you know almost everything they thought in there. All I did there was memorize all the Academy text books whit my Sharingan and continue my training in secret at training ground 43, because no one never used it, it was too close to the forest of death.

When I was 8 my Mother died, I really didn't know how to react to that, but before it really set in, the Uchiha clan massacre happened. Well I knew it would happen, but I totally forgot it when Mother died. After that I started to really go into my training, I had 250 KageBunshin everyday training when I was the Academy. I had 30 clones train in each of the basic elements and 20 training in each elements jutsu that I had in the family library.

When I was 9 I had mastered all the basic elements and their jutsu that I had in the library and moved on to the sub elements, my other jutsu and the Mangekyo. Training the sub elements wasn't easy but whit a 100 clones to each of the elements a day, I was getting the hang of them. It was lucky that no one ever used the training ground and I could sense emotions thanks to Reibi, so i knew if anyone was watching.

At 10 years I moved into creating/learning justu for the sub elements. It was hard to do as i had no scrolls on them and i only knew what I'd seen in the series of them, but that really helped in finding out how to work them. Whit my Sharingan and the KageBunshin I was able to get some techniques down for them all in the year.

From there till the graduation from the Academy I dedicated my time and clone armies to mastering my Meiton and Jinton and learning to use Reibi's chakra. Chakra absorbing came easily to me thanks to the boost Reibi's dark chakra cave me. I started small by using the weakest jutsu I knew and working my way up. Jinton training was rather tricky but so easy to do after so many years of using chakra and my 10 years worth of chakra control exercises. I just had to imagine myself moving faster and moving my chakra trough my body. It made moving around so much better and faster, that it was almost ridiculous. (Imagine Clark in Smallville and how he sees everything when using his speed.)

The Meiton techniques were a little easier to learn, when you had the knowledge of what they did and how, so when I began to train them, they came to me like I had known how to use them all my life. Well the additional 10 years of training didn't hurt.

So lets recap what I already know, when I graduate tomorrow from the Academy as the Kunoichi of the year. Nature manipulation of all the basic elements and the sub elements. All the jutsu in my family library. Some justu for all the sub elements, still need some training there.

Mastery of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and it's jutsu. Mastery of Meiton's chakra absorbing and techniques. I learned to also absorb the natural dark chakra from the air, to enter a Dark Sage Mode.

Jintons shadowless flight technique. Reibi's chakra and emotion sensory. Uchiha Interceptor Fist taijutsu style and the Goken. In Kenjutsu I trained pretty hard at mastering my Tiburon and its nature manipulation properties.

Made contact whit the Crow summons and asked that they not say anything to Itachi, because I had the summoning contract they agreed. I also learned to use my Bashosen to extreme mastery, the seals added by Mother helped immensely coupled whit being a Jinchuuriki, an Uzumaki and an Uchiha.

Sage Mode, by leaving a MokuBunshin somewhere where it can stay still or merge whit a tree, I can gather endless amounts of nature chakra, because the MokuBunshin can share information, power and experience to the user.

Speed = High Chunin, whit Jinton = Kage, but if doing more than running, High Jonin.  
Taijutsu = High Chunin, whit Sharingan = Low Jonin, whit Jinton = High Jonin.  
Ninjutsu = High Jonin.  
Genjutsu = Low Chunin, whit Sharingan = High Jonin.  
Kenjutsu = High Jonin, whit Sharingan = High Kage.  
Chakra control = Medic.  
Chakra level = Kage, whit Reibi = Limitless (absorbs chakra from negative emotion).  
Hand sings = High Chunin, but thanks to Reibi only need to use one handsign for jutsu.  
Sharingan = Kage, on par whit Itachi, only surpassed by Uchiha Obito and Uchiha Madara.  
Sage Mode: Dark Mode and Wood Mode.  
Elemental manipulation = Mastery of basic and sub elements, sub elements still need more jutsu. Meiton and Jinton Bloodlines mastery to Kage level.  
OVERALL: High B-class, whit more experience High A-class.  
(At the start of Shippuuden, S-class. In 4th Ninja war, SSS-class.)

hr

When I woke up in the morning I knew that today was the day, that I get to show everyone what i'm really able to do. So whit that in mind I got up from bed and began my usual morning routine. When I was done whit breakfast, I walk to my closet an looked inside to see my Kunoichi uniform for at least till the time I get the Snow countries Chakra Armor or the time skip happens.

The outfit had skintight black pants from a flexible and stretching material. A red one piece "Swimming suit" that went on after the pants and was open at the back, it was from the same material as the pants.

After that there was a black top piece that made a collar on the neck, a T-shirt sleeve on the right shoulder, continued under the arms and on top of the red one piece, down to the hips where it flared into both sides like a skirt. On the back was an opening like in one piece before and on top of the opening were the clan symbols for Meiryu, Uchiha and Uzumaki.

To keep it in place there was a red cloth, that went around the waist and tied at the back whit Tiburon's red sheath.

There was also a one sided red shoulder armor for my right side, that had the Meiryu, Uchiha and the Uzumaki clan symbols on the three different layers of it. Red ninja sandals.

And my Bashosen was stored in the Hammer space seal on my left wrist, where i could pull it out and use it at a moments notice and then store it back in.

hr

After putting on my new gear, I looked at the time noticing that I had about five minutes to get to class before I was late. Well I was in no hurry, so I locked my door and used Jinton: Mueisho to get to the Academy on time. When I got there the class stared at me for awhile, but decided to drop the questions for the time being to concentrate on the exam.

When the class was settled in, Iruka-sensei told us that the exam consisted of a written test, shuriken and kunai accuracy test, a Taijutsu exam and the Ninjutsu exam, where you could perform a jutsu that you had learned outside the Academy for extra credit.

The written test was a joke! Who comes up whit questions like these? Who was the first Hokage? What was he known for? Who were the next three Hokage and their specialties? Name the five great villages. Name at least one of Konoha's allied nations. And the like...

That was easily done and over whit. Leaving me some time to think about what I was going to do for the accuracy test. I'm so going to love their faces after I'm through whit the part, shishishii... Finally the written test was over and I had to wait like 55 minutes for the others to finish.

When we got outside, we were separated by gender whit the boys going first. Iruka-sensei told us that we were given 10 shuriken and kunai to throw at the targets and we would get points according where we threw and any vitals we struck. (Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney and heart). Any vitals got us 10 points, the joints got 5 and anywhere else was 1 point. So the max was 200 points.

The boys went first of course... Note the sarcasm. Naruto got 100, Kiba got 150, Shino got 185, Couji got 120, Shikamaru got 125 and Sasuke got 195 points. When It was Sasuke's turn all the girls except me and Hinata squealed like pigs and shattered every window at a 30 mile radius. Making everyone else deaf for sometime.

After the useless fangirls calmed down somewhat, we got around to us girls. The only one who was any good before me was Hinata who got 175 points, making Ino's 140 and Sakura's 85 look lame. After some useless civilian ninja wannabes got their turn and failed epically it was finally my turn.

"Meiryu Sora! It's your turn now." Iruka-sensei called from where he had been standing the whole time next to the table whit the last shuriken and kunai.

"Hai sensei!" I replied as I made my way to the front.

"Here are your shuriken and kunai, you know the point system and try to keep a calm head." Iruka-sensei said to me as I got to the table.

"Thank you sensei. I'll try my best!" I smiled at him, making him smile back.

As Iruka-sensei turned to watch the target, I kicked the table sendind the shuriken and kunai flying up in the air, startling Iruka who turned to look back from the target only to see me jump from a crouched position from the ground.

When I caught up to the shuriken and kunai, I first took ahold of a kunai in my left hand, channeling Lightning chakra through the kunai just enough for it to go through the target an into the wall behind it up to the hilt. And into my right hand I caught a shuriken, in which I channeled Wind chakra just enough to cut trough the target and the hilt of the kunai embedded in the wall behind it.

I threw the first kunai and shuriken through the Larynx and repeated the process whit the spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney and the heart. And when I landed on my feet on the ground I threw the next kunai through the targets forehead, the next shuriken cut of it's head from it's shoulders.

And the last kunai went through it's genitals making every male there cover their privates, even the stoic Uchiha Sasuke. And the last shuriken cut the target in half from neck to groin and slitting the shuriken that had severed the spine in two as well.

When I finished, I turned around to find the whole class watching me whit their jaws on the ground and their eyes popped out as wide as dinner plates.

"Hmm? Maybe I over did it a little? Nah..!" I mused aloud and skipped to the Taijutsu arena. Making the whole class follow me in their still stunned state.

hr

In the Hokage's office the Jonin sensei's and the Hokage, were watching the Genin hopefuls take their Academy graduation exam.

"There seems to be some promising Genin this year." Kurenai Yuhi commented aloud as they gathered to watch the exam.

"Yes, the clan heirs and heiresses of the Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Uchiha, Hyuuga and Inuzuka clans are in the class." Some random Jonin replied.

"Yes, but who is that? At the back of the class? She seems bored and already finished her test after only five minutes." Sarutobi Asuma asked.

"Ahh that is young Meiryu Sora. She has been on top of the class, her whole time in the Academy and She competes for the Rookie of the year position whit young Uchiha Sasuke." The Hokage commented.

"Well at least some girls take their training seriously! The rest seem to be nothing but fangirls for the Uchiha, expect for the Hyuuga." Mitarashi Anko commented making the rest of the Kunoichi in the room nod at her words.

After the written test and the beginning of the accuracy test.

"Ahh, now we get to the good parts. It's useless to watch those written tests when not even one of then tried to cheat." Someone from the back commented, causing many to nod in agreement.

"And again the clan heirs seem to shine above the rest. The young Uchiha did well for an Academy student 195! Points! He seems to think that no one could top that score." Another random Jonin commented.

"Yes, but now lets see what the girls can do. Well, as expected the clan heiresses did best so far." Asuma replied.

"Don't sell them short yet! See it's Meiryu's turn now, lets see what she can do whit this." Uzuki Yugao cut in, pointing at the crystal ball.

"What is she doing? Looks like she plans to..!" Kurenai began but coudn't get the words out fast enough.

"That's one talented Academy student! She caught up to the Shuriken and Kunai whit that jump and is that Lightning chakra she is channeling through those kunai?" Hatake Kakashi exclaimed somewhat shocked.

"That's not all she's doing! Look at those shuriken! She's channeling Wind chakra into them and just enough that they'll cut the hilt of the kunai in the wall that she threw previously!" Asuma commented in shock dropping his smoke in the process.

"And they are all vitals too! What kind of training has she put herself through?" Yugao replied in shock.

"What's she doing whit the last to shuriken and kunai?" Some random Jonin asked from the middle of the room.

Head shot! Beheading! Castration!(every male ninja present covered their genitals and even the Hokage shifted in his seat awkwardly) and bisection from crotch to neck and cutting the kunai and shuriken that severed the spine in two as well...

The Shinobi in the room looked at each other and before any other could claim their want for her to be on their team...

"I Request her to be places on my team Hokage-Sama!" Hatake Kakashi exclaimed in a firm tone.

"SOLD..! Ahem... I mean, request granted..." Sarutobi Hiruzen replied, shutting down the rest of the Jonin.

"Ahh my eternal rival! You got yourself a youthful Kunoichi to go whit young Uchiha and Uzumaki! May your teams flames of youth shine bright!" Maito Gai exclaimed in a loud voice doing his nice guy pose(TM).

"You say something Gai?" Kakashi replied looking up from his porn/smut/erotica/icha icha.

"Damn your hip attitude Kakashi!"

hr

Back at the Academy, the boys had already gone through the Taijutsu portion of the exam and it was now My turn to step in the ring whit Mizuki-sensei and see if I could knock him of the ring or last 3 minutes against him...

"Are you ready Sora?" Iruka-sensei asked as I stepped in the ring.

"Hai sensei!" I replied as I got into the Goken stance, making Iruka and Mizuki stare at me wearily and the class look at me in confusion, because I had never used this stance before in the Academy.

"Hajime!"

When Iruka said that I blasted of my position at high Chunin speed. Before Mizuki could react due to his shock, I had got before him whit my right arm stretched in the back and slammed it into his solar plexus, making him bend over in pain. While he was bend over, I crouched on the ground and shot up, kicking him hard in the chin and lunching him into the air.

While he was having air time, I crouched back down placing my hands on the ground as well and jumped punching him in the spine, while spinning around and kicking him in the ribs on his left and continuing the combo I changed my direction from the kick and elbowed him in the stomach from the right and as he was just falling towards the ground I finished the combo by spinning in midair and heel dropping him in the stomach. "Meiryu Rendan!"

After the dust cloud had cleared, they could see me standing there over an unconscious Mizuki-sensei who was in a mild crater from the finishing heel drop.

"So Iruka-sensei, did I pass?" I asked smiling mischievously at the class.

"H- Hai.. Sora-san. You pass..." Iruka stuttered.

hr

"Well now class we should go towards the back of the grounds, where we'll be having the Ninjutsu portion of the exam. Remember that if you have jutsu that you have learned outside the Academy, you can perform them for me for extra points." Iruka-sensei said as they had gotten Mizuki-sensei of the field into the infirmary.

The Ninjutsu portion went by rather fast, all you had to do was perform the 3 Academy jutsu: Substitution, Transformation and Clone techniques. The exam went as it would have in the series, if they had and exam like this. Naruto failed to do the Clone technique due to his poor chakra control and huge chakra capacity and the rest passed due to the Academy jutsu being so easy for normal Genin hopefuls.

Finally it was my turn, shishishii this is going to be fun. I walked to the back where Iruka-sensei was standing next to a pile of Holy-Logs of Substitution.

"Alright Sora-san, perform the Henge and transform into me." Iruka instructed.

"Yosh!" I put my right hand into the Ram hand sign and transformed into him.

"Very good, Sora-san. Now i'm going to chuck a kunai at you and you are going to Kawairimi whit one of the Holy-Logs over there at the pile." He said before chucking a kunai at me.

When the kunai hit me in the chest I scattered into Crows leaving behind a Holy-Log to take my place, startling Iruka a bit whit the crows.

"Well that was certainly an interesting Kawairimi. And now would you please perform the Bunshin no Jutsu whit at least three clones." Iruka-sensei commented and proceeded to the next Academy jutsu.

"KarasuBunshin no Jutsu!" I exclaimed as i scattered into crows again, but this time when they reformed there were four of me on the field.

"You certainly are full of surprises today Sora-san. Now you have already passed, but if you want to perform any more techniques that you know for extra credit into your score you can do it now." Iruka-sensei said as he wrote my passing grade into his notes.

I walked to take my forehead protector from the table, red of course and tied it on my forehead. "Thank you Iruka-sensei and i'll perform the Shunshin no Jutsu for you." I smiled at him and scattered into crows that flew of the field towards my home.

"Well she certainly is advanced for her age." Iruka sighed watching the crows fly off.

hr 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Team placements and Genin test.

Time~skip to the Team placements.  
Naruto's graduation/the scroll incident went like cannon.

Last time at the Academy... Finally, can't believe that it's over... Six years of sitting at useless classes, listening to stuff I already knew and everything else that I learned from my Fathers scrolls... While I was thinking that, Iruka was droning on about how we were now ninja of Konoha and wishing us good luck on our new careers as Shinobi. After he was done whit that he began announcing the Genin Teams, Teams 1-6 were always unimportant other than that Haruno Sakura was placed in Team 4 that was going to be trained as Medics from now on.

"Team 7! Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and... What's this... Meiryu-Uzumaki-Uchiha Sora? And your Jonin sensei is Hatake Kakashi." After Iruka-sensei said my full name everyone turned towards me for answers, especially Sasuke and Naruto.

"What? It's my full name! My Mother was from the former Sky country and her Father was an Uzumaki and my Father Uchiha Hiruko died on a mission, before my Mother even knew she was pregnant whit me, causing her to move out of the Uchiha compound and back to her apartment." I answered their unasked question.

"But why didn't you say anything! Not even to me! Your own kin!" Sasuke shouted at me.

"Civilian council... They would have forced me to become some breeding stock cow for new Uchiha... Now fucking way! Now they can't touch me because i'm a Kunoichi and they can go fuck themselves for all I care." I replied back to Sasuke flashing my Sharingan to the whole class.

"The Sharingan! You've unlocked it already!" Sasuke exclaimed in shock at seeing my eyes.

"I think you have too. The night when 'That Man' killed our clan. How could you not? The Sharingan unlocks when your in extreme danger or enough stress, according to the scrolls in my family library from my Father. I just think you forgot how to, by suppressing the events from you thoughts." I replied calmly and looking at him.

"Ohh and Naruto! I'll tell you about the Uzumaki as much as I know from my Mothers scrolls about the clan after this is over. It's going take some time, ok?" I turned to Naruto, who had a real smile on his face after hearing me say that.

"Alright people! Lets continue whit the Team placements." Iruka-sensei used his Big Head Jutsu(TM) to get the other Genin back to their place. From then on he announced Teams 8 and 10, because Team 9 was still in service. When the teams were sorted, Iruka told us that we had an hour for lunch before our Sensei's come to collect us.

hr

When we got back from the lunch break and the other Teams had already been collected. Naruto asked if I was going to really tell him about the Uzumaki clan, which I did as much I remembered.

"The Uzumaki clan was the founding clan of Uzusiokagure of Uzu no Kuni, distant cousin clan of the Senju clan. At the founding of Konohakagure the Senju clan and the Uzumaki clan made an alliance between the two villages, by marriage of the first Hokage Hashirama Senju and Uzumaki Mito.

At the end of the 2nd Shinobi World War, Iwa, Kumo and Kiri banded together to destroy the Uzumaki due to their fear of the clan, the fear stemmed from the Uzumaki being masters of sealing/Fuinjutsu and their longevity, strong life force and chakra capacities. After Konoha failed to get there on time, the clan scattered to the nations.

And to honor their alliance, Konoha added the Uzumaki clans symbol to the flac jackets of Chunin and Jonin. The Uzumaki had the Chakra Chains and the Minds Eye of the Kagura sensory that could be classified as a Bloodline/Kekkei Genkai. And they normally had red hair like mine, but there were always exceptions." As I finished Sasuke looked a little shocked and Naruto was slack jawed at hearing about our once great clan.

"Can you use the chains and that eye thing? Can you teach me?" Naruto asked eagerly pouncing in his seat.

"Minds Eye of the Kagura, Naruto. And yes I can use them, once you get the basic idea for the techniques they just need practice. I'll loan you the scrolls for them so you can study them on your own. They really aren't that hard to use and they are really handy. The chains can be used for offense and they are said to be strong enough to punch through the chakra wood of the shodaime Hokage. They can also be used to suppress the chakra of your enemies and and the Bijuu. But if you need defense you can create Barrier Ninjutsu whit them." I told the eager Naruto.

hr

It didn't take long after our little talk for Kakashi-sensei to finally arrive, after telling us that he thinks we're stupid and hates us, he told us to get to the roof in 5 minutes and proceeded to Shunshin out of the room. When we got tho the roof he told us to introduce ourselves.

"Why don't you go first Sensei? We know each other, but we don't know you." Naruto pointed at Kakashi-sensei.

"Ohh.. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I don't feel like telling you my likes or dislikes. I have many hobbies... And my dreams... Haven't really thought of those." Kakashi-sensei answered lazily, while reading his porn.

"All we know is his name..." We sweatdropped in unison.

"Your turn blondie." Kakashi pointod at Naruto, who was all smiles.

"Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, training and gardening. What I dislike is people who can't tell a kunai from a scroll, traitors and the time for my ramen to cook. My hobbies are training, trying new ramen and pranks. And my dream is to become the strongest Hokage of Konoha's history." Naruto told us whit a smile.

"He's so much like you Kushina... Down to your ramen addiction.." Kakashi thought.

"Ok, emo's next."

"Hn. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, there isn't much that I like and and the rest I dislike. My hobbies are training to get stronger and training... I don't have a dream, but an ambition that I will make come true... The revival of my clan and to kill a certain man." Sasuke brooded and we were making such progress before...

"Just like I thought, an avenger." Kakashi mused.

"You next girly."

"Ahh well my name is Meiryu-Uzumaki-Uchiha Sora. I like training, manga and sweets. I dislike traitors, snakes, bees, arrogant assholes and men in spiral masks. My hobbies are training and learning new Ninjutsu. My dream is to collect all the worlds Named Swords like my Tiburon and every useful weapon I come across." I told everyone whit a smile.

"A weapons freak, who likes to learn new Ninjutsu." Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Good, now that we know each other a little better, I'll tell you something... Before we start do do real missions, you are going to have a survival exercise tomorrow morning. If you fail, you will be sent back to the Academy! And thats not all, the failure rate for the exercise is 66,6%!" Kakashi-sensei told us whit an eye-smile.

"WHAT! But what about the graduation exam? We already passed, so you can't really send us back." Naruto shouthed and Sasuke scowled. I wasn't really worried because I knew we were going to pass this, but still frowned to fool Kakashi.

"Ahh that was just to weed out the hopeless... So be on training ground 7, tomorrow at 5AM and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke! Ja Ne!" Kakashi eye-smiled at us before he Shunshined off.

hr

"If tomorrow is anything like today, I would come at 7:30AM and eat breakfast so that we have energy for what ever he has planned for us. And if anything is real from what i've heard of him in the village, than he values teamwork above anything. So if he tries to separate us with something, could you play along at first and regroup later to plan on what to do? And we should probable know something about each others Jutsu and ability beforehand." I said as I sensed that Kakashi was at the Memorial stone, so he couldn't listen in on us.

"Hn, that's a good idea actually. We don't have enough time to practice teamwork now, but we can improvise if we know at least something about each other. Well I'll go first than, I'm good whit Taijutsu and I'm pretty fast, I know the Academy three and I also know Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu." Sasuke replied to me and told us a little of what he could do.

"Yeah well, I know Kawairimi, Henge and the KageBunshin, that makes solid clones. I'm also good at evasion, stealth and trap making." Naruto added his skills to the mix and the turned to look at me expectantly.

"Good, we have a long range fire Jutsu, solid clones that can Henge as us and relay back any information they get when they dispel, traps expert too... Not bad, not bad... We I'm good at Taijutsu as well, weapons accuracy, Kenjutsu, I know Fuuton: Renkudan no Jutsu that we can use to power up Sasuke's Gokakyo, I also have the Sharingan active so I can read his movements and if we can drive him back whit those, I can use the Uzumaki Chakra Chains to bind him and suppress his chakra if we need to. I know more than that, but until we know more, I'm sorry but I'd like to keep somethings for myself for now? I'm sure you didn't tell me all your secrets?" I answered and laid out a working strategy for tomorrow, because I know it's going to be the bell test.

"Hn, a ninja has to have some secrets... But if we pass this test, we really need to pull out all our resources together to really work. It could really screw us over, if for example I would suddenly throw a Lightning jutsu at someone and you wouldn't know I could." Sasuke nodded at me and looked at Naruto as well when he said that.

"Aa, if we get through this and become a team, I can work whit that. And we should really train together to keep up whit each other, so that if we're nominated to the Chunin exams that are about 7 months away from now, that we'll dominate the other teams." I said. Making the boys nod at me.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow at 7:30AM!" I exclaimed as I jumped from the roof and headed home.

hr

7:30AM, Training Ground 7  
I arrived to see Sasuke and Naruto walking into the Training Ground, as we agreed yesterday. After we said good mornings to each other, I checked if Kakashi was anywhere close and found him at the Memorial Stone again. After informing the guys about it, we proceeded to lay some traps around the grounds and waited for Kakashi to finally show up.

"Yo! I got lost on the road of life..." Kakashi said eye smiling as he arrived in a Shunshin.

"Bullcrap!" Naruto shouted at his excuse. Making me and Sasuke sigh.

"Anyway.. Now that I'm here we can begin. You have until 12PM to get these bells from me." Kakashi said as he placed a timer on a training post and showed us two bells, that he tied to his belt.

"Ehh Sensei? There are only two bells?" Naruto said confused.

"Well, the one who doesn't get a bell will be tied to these logs while we eat in front of them and gets sent back to the Academy after the test." Kakashi eye smiled at us.

"What! But we already graduated from the Academy!" Naruto exclaimed, making me and Sasuke scowl.

"Yes! But that was just to weed out the hopeless, so come at me whit the intent to kill! Otherwise you'll never get the bells from me! START!" Kakashi replied, still eye smiling.

When Kakashi said start, Naruto sent a wave of KageBunshin at him and all three of us used the smoke to jump in the trees. We watched from the tree as Kakashi reached into his weapons pouch and took his porn out, making us sweatdrop... After that we saw him toy around the clones and dispel them one after one.

"Hmm Naruto, make another wave of clones and Henge some of them into us. When they attack him, me and Sasuke will jump from the tree and lunch our Jutsu combo at him, when his busy whit the clones. At the area his in now, the right, left and back are covered in traps, so if he has to jump there and we'll box him there, by sending the clones at a U from the front, so he'll jump there. When he lands I'll be there to trap him whit the Chakra Chains and Sasuke can steal the bells from him." I laid out the plan for them, making them nod in agreement for the sound plan that would work in the time we had.

As the last clones dispelled, we sprung into action.

"Tajuu KageBunshin! Henge! Yosh! Lets go guys!" Naruto exclaimed as he made around 50 clones and Henged about 10 to each of us and made them jump into the clearing.

"Ohh ho? So you think three Genin can do any better than one?" Kakashi eye smiled as he proceeded to dispelling the clones, not showing that he probably knew they were all Naruto's clones.

"Hn, lets do this! Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu!" Sasuke exclaimed as he used the Uchiha clans signature Fire technique.

"Yosh! Fuuton: Renkudan!" I exclaimed as I exhaled a Wind blast of the same size.

"Collaboration Jutsu: Great Drilling Blaze Bullet! / Idaina Kussaku-en no Dangan!" We exclaimed in unison, as our techniques combined to form an orange outlined black centered fireball twice as big, at Kakashi and the clones.

Kakashi look up in shock at the blazing fireball flying at him, making him panic for a second and jump back right at the trap filled clearing.

"They made a collaboration technique of that caliber as Genin! Well they are Uchiha, but still that's just... And the teamwork they have is great, to use each others moves like that... They must have staid at the roof longer than expected to strategies together... But that means... That they knew there was some teamwork test involved?!" Kakashi thought as he jumped back to avoid being barbecued, but as he landed he noticed me in the clearing.

"What are they up to now?" Kakashi wondered as he touched down.

"Got you now! Chakra Chain Jutsu!" I smiled mischievously as Kakashi's visible eye widened in shock at the Jutsu he thought only Uzumaki Kushina was able to use. He was so in shock, that he couldn't even move before the Chakra Chains shot from the ground and ensnared him in them, suppressing his chakra. And before he could even exclaim his shock, Sasuke and Naruto shot from the trees and snatched the bells from Kakashi.

"So how'd we do Sensei?" We asked in unison as we stood triumphantly in front of him, Sasuke and Naruto holding the bells and I held the Chakra Chains coming from my hand.

"Ehh! You all pass! You found out the meaning of the test and managed to capture me to get the bells from me. Now would you let these chains of me, so that I can report your success to the Hokage. And from tomorrow onwards, we four well be a team and do missions together." Kakashi eye smiled at us.

"Yattaa!" Naruto jumped in joy, Sasuke "Uchiha Smirked(TM)" and I smiled.

After I let him go, he told us to meet here tomorrow at 6AM as in 8:30AM for us... For our first missions... Yeah boring D-rank chores ahead...

hr

At the Hokage's Office

The Jonin sensei's of the new Genin teams were gathered to see which of the new teams would be made official.

Team 1 failed  
Team 2 failed... Useless civilians playing ninja...  
Team 3 failed... They couldn't even figure out the meaning behind the test, after I told them...  
Team 4 failed... But Haruno Sakura should do well as a Medical Ninja, so I send her to the Hospital.  
Team 5 failed epically... I can't even form words as to how bad they were...  
Team 6 failed, but they showed some promise so I send them back to the Academy for a year.  
After the useless no name teams were out of the way...

"Team 7... Passed!" Kakashi eye smiled. The statement was a shock the all that were present, because Kakashi never passed a team.

"Explain Kakashi!" The Hokage ordered as he and likely everyone else present wanted to know, how they passed the test.

"Aa, when I started the test, Genin Uzumaki Naruto send a wave of KageBunshin at me giving himself and the others a smokescreen to use as they hid in the surrounding trees. After I dispelled the clones, they send another wave at me, but some of them were Henged as Sasuke and Sora.

When i was distracted by the clones, Sasuke and Sora used a collaboration technique of Katon and Fuuton Jutsu to direct me into a trap. I was so surprised by the collaboration technique that I fell right into it, when I landed into the next clearing Genin Sora was there waiting for me.

Before I could do something, she used the Uzumaki Chakra Chains! On me, to suppress my chakra and when I was still in shock at seeing the chains, Sasuke and Naruto shot out of the trees and took the bells of me and passed the test." Kakashi explained using his left hand to scratch the behind of his head.

Hearing the way Team 7 passed, had the room in shocked silence.

"Collaboration Jutsu!"

"Kushina's chakra chains?"

"Trapped and subdued Hatake Kakashi!"

"Yes, well... Their teamwork was almost perfect and their plan was great for new Genin, they show great promise. And in the months to come I'll make them great. But on whit the other teams." Kakashi eye smiled.

Team 8 passed, they showed great teamwork, were able the dispel my Genjutsu and completed the objective." Kurenai smiled at the other Jonin.

"Team 10 passed. They worked together, but only after Yamanaka Ino bossed the others into working... After that, they showed that they would be a great next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation." Asume said.

"Good, good. We have some promising teams this year than. We are all looking forward to their progress. Now dismissed!" Hiruzen said as he settled back into his seat and took the Genin files to read.

hr


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - A mission to Wave.

Time skip to Wave mission.  
It has been five months of chores and training... Good god, I thought I would go crazy... Because here we are in the Hokage's office after we just completed the mission for capturing Tora the Daimyos wifes pet cat... More like a demon...

"So Team 7, there are still missions for today. Walking the Inuzuka dogs... Babysitting for Councilman Terune... Shopping for..." That's as far as the Hokage got before Naruto exploded and I wasn't far off...

"No way! Give us something more than these chores, Old Man! We need a more challenging mission!" Naruto shouted at the Hokage and we agreed whit him... Not that we would show it like this...

"Narutoo! Show some respect for the Hokage! And your only been a Genin for five months, your just rookies." Iruka exclaimed using his big head jutsu.

"Ma ma Iruka-kun. Do you think that they are ready, Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked, looking at our sensei.

"Aa, they have been ready for sometime. I just waited for them to ask, for us to take a more challenging mission." Kakashi eye smiled as we turned to him ready to draw weapons.

"Well, we do have here a C-rank mission that was just brought in. Bring in the client." Hiruzen mused as he looked through the mission folders.

As he said that, the doors opened to let in an old drunk, Tazuna. When he got in, he took a look at us and insulted us.

"Huh I'm the great bridge builder Tazuna and you expect me to be guarded by a scar faced midget, an emo whit a duckass hairstyle and a model? Are these really ninja?" After he said that he was about to take a drink of his Sake. Sasuke had to keep a hold of Naruto so he wouldn't kill the drunk. Me... Well I was already on the other side of him, holding the sake bottle...

"We would appreciate that you don't insult us and you could try not drinking while we guard you Tazuna-san. The smell of sake could lead bandits and ninja straight to us on the road..." I said from his side making him jump as he had been staring at his hand wondering were his sake went.

"Yes, well. Team meat us at the gate in an hour and pack for at least a month." Kakashi said to us before we left the office.

hr

We had been traveling about an hour, when we saw a puddle... In the middle of the road... In the sun... Where it would have evaporated, in about half an hour... And it hadn't rained in weeks... How sad can these "Demon Brothers" get... Weren't they supposed to be Chunin level ninja..? I looked at Kakashi whit my Sharingan active, because it didn't take any chakra to keep it open when you've unlocked the EMS, whit a deadpanned look. Kakashi just eye smiled and shrugged, probable thinking the same...

When we passed the puddle, the Demon Brothers jumped out of it and snared their shuriken chain around Kakashi and cut 'him' to pieces. When that happened, Naruto made two KageBunshin to help guard Tazuna in a triangle formation and threw a shuriken at the chain, nailing it to the tree behind them. When that happened Sasuke threw a kunai to secure the shuriken to the tree a little better and jumped in, giving the brothers both a kick to the face.

I was already on the move when they appeared, going to the left one and giving Sasuke a signal that he had the right, getting a small nod back. When I got to him, I made the ram hand sign whit my right hand and parried his claw gauntlet whit my left.

"Katon: Tenro!" I exclaimed as I slammed my flaming palm into his chest, sending him flying into the tree and looking to the right to see that Sasuke had knocked the other one unconscious.

"Don't bother to mold chakra, it wont do you any good. Now! Genjutsu: Sharingan!" I turned back to my opponent to see him struggling to mold chakra to attack me, but was unable to because of the Tenro Jutsu sealing his chakra. After I went through all of his memories, I took my Tiburon out and cut his head off and walking to the other one and doing the same, shocking the others except Kakashi who had just walked back to them.

"Why did you do that! They were already beaten!" Naruto exclaimed in shock and horror.

"Well I already got every useful information from the first and they both have a bounty of 500 thousand ryo on their heads, but together they pay 1,2 million ryo for their heads. So that's four hundred thousand for each of us Genin, if Kakashi doesn't want in on this? And you have to learn that the ninja world isn't all gumdrops and ice cream." I explained as I sealed the heads in a scroll and sealed that into my Hammer Space seal on the left wrist. Making Naruto nod and Sasuke hn.

"No, it was your fight and your bounties. So Sora, what did you learn from him?" Kakashi replied and turned a little more serious.

"They were hired by a man name Gatou. They were sent ahead to scout and if possible to take out Tazuna before he reached Wave. They arrived to Wave whit Zabuza Momochi, so he'll probable be the next opponent for us. Seeing that they haven't reported back to Zabuza, he'll come looking for Tazuna next." I explained what I learned from corpse #1.

After hearing that, Kakashi turned to Tazuna who gave us his story of how Gatou came to Wave, took it over and bled the country dry of money. Then he explained that his bridge would connect Wave to Fire country and free Wave of Gatou's tyranny.

"So, what do you guys think we should do? Continue the mission or go back to Konoha?" Kakashi asked us, making Tazuna sweat.

"Of course we'll continue the mission, Sensei. We can't just let the people of Wave suffer like this." Naruto proclaimed loudly, making Sasuke smirk and I nod my head agreeing... It had nothing to do whit getting Kubikiribocho... No, nothing at all...

And so we decided to continue the mission, after I secured the gauntlets of the Demon Brothers into my seal and burned the bodies.

hr

When we reached Wave, after getting help from one of Tazuna's friends who happened to be on the shore whit a boat... Anime logic/convenience?... The air began to get slightly colder and a fog began to set in. Naruto threw a kunai into a bush, revealing a white bunny. He didn't get the meaning, but Kakashi and I did, as we both shouted for the others to get down. As we got up from the ground, we saw Zabuza standing on the handle of Kubikiribocho that was impeded into a tree.

The fight between Kakashi and Zabuza went just like it did in cannon. Kakashi stating facts about Zabuza and trading blows whit MizuBunshin, witch I copied whit my Sharingan. After the Bunshin part was over, Zabuza used Kirikagure no Jutsu to conceal his movements, witch was also copied.

Kakashi and Zabuza traded some blows in the mist, resulting in Kakashi getting kicked into the water and getting trapped in Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu. Also copied.

When Kakashi had stopped telling us to take Tazuna and run, we told him that it wasn't going to happen. I staid back to let the boys get their cannon experience whit freeing Kakashi from his Water Prison. It really was cool to see them come up whit that kind of plans on the fly and execute it perfectly.

Sasuke throwing a Fuma shuriken at Zabuza only to throw Naruto Henged as another one in the shadow. And when Zabuza jumped over the second shuriken, he had no room or time to dodge Naruto's thrown kunai and had to let go of the Water Prison, thus freeing Kakashi.

The next part was a cool use of the Sharingan, Kakashi making fun if Zabuza and 'seeing the future' whit it was priceless. Kakashi and Zabuza threw Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu at each other and after they canceled each other out, Kakashi finished it whit Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu. Both were of course copied by my Sharingan.

When Zabuza slammed into the tree and Kakashi went to finish him of Haku threw zenbon into his neck to simulate a near death state, that fooled Kakashi and would keep Zabuza out for the week to recuperate from it.

When we began walking towards Tazuna's house Kakashi asked me why I didn't notice the Hunter-nin in the surroundings whit my sensory, I told him that I did, but I wasn't going to engage an unknown opponent, if it was good enough to escape two Jonin's notice on the field. Kakashi looked a little sheepish after I explained my made up reason and collapsed from chakra exhaustion. Making us sigh and Naruto to make four KageBunshin to carry him behind us.

The week went by rather nicely. Kakashi was going to teach us tree climbing... Well that was taken care of, when I told him that I thought it to them about three months ago. Then he put them through water walking, that I hadn't began to teach them yet. Naruto met Haku like he did in cannon and Inari whined like a brat...

When the week was up, Naruto and I left some clones at the house, to look out for bandits that I knew would be sent to the house. And we made our way to the bridge, only to see the workforce knocked out or dead across the bridge. And at the other end of the bridge were Zabuza Momochi, Haku Yuki and Aoi Rokusho..? Oops forgot to mention to the others that he was going to be here...

hr


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - New swords and explanations.

It's a good thing that when we woke up this morning that we, Naruto and I left KageBunshin to look after the house.

"Naruto make some KageBunshin to look after Tazuna and I'll do the same. You and Sasuke can take the fake Hunter-nin, Sensei can take on Zabuza like he did before and I'll take on Aoi. And don't whine at me... You all know I'm nearly as strong as Kakashi." I said to them as I turned to look at Aoi, who was scowling.

"A little girl thinks that she's as strong as Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja! And that she can take me 'Aoi Rokusho' the wielder of the Raijin no Ken, on by herself?" Aoi sneered at me and looked Kakashi like he was an idiot for agreeing whit me.

"If that was true, than why did you do nothing in our last encounter? You just sat back and watched your team get kicked around..." Zabuza scoffed, making the others stare at me in interest too.

"I knew, I could help. But I decided that the boys needed more experience and action then me. I was also keeping an eye out for fake Hunter-san over there... I didn't know if he was a friend or a foe at the time." Zabuza, Haku and Kakashi took my logic easily, nodding in agreement. Sasuke and Naruto frowned at first, but brightened up at the end. Aoi was just sneering, like he was something special...

When the explanations were out of the way, I left some KageBunshin to watch the fights between Sasuke, Naruto and Haku and Kakashi and Zabuza. To copy any useful techniques of course.

The fights went on like they did in cannon... Sasuke was taking most of the beating from Haku at first and when Naruto tried to help out, Haku attacked him causing Sasuke to jump in and take the hit and fall into a near death state. When that happened Haku questioned Naruto if that was the first time for him seeing a comrade die, causing for him to tap into Kyuubi's chakra and punch Haku out and through one of his own crystal ice mirrors.

Kakashi's and Zabuza's fight was just a game of cat and mouse really... Zabuza used the Kirikagure no Jutsu again to mask his movements and they traded blows back and fort for a while. But when Kakashi sensed Naruto using Kyuubi's chakra, he decided to end things. He used a modified summon scroll to summon his ninken to attack Zabuza from underground and pin him in place. When Zabuza questioned how Kakashi's dogs could find him, Kakashi told him it was because of his own blood on Kubikiribocho's blade.

hr

But when all that was happening, I was walking towards Aoi who was arrogantly waiting for me and doing nothing...

"So you really think you can take on a Jonin like me, the wielder of the Raijin no Ken? When I deserted Konoha for Ame, I was already Chunin and still got away from Konoha unharmed... While I stole the Raijin. What hope do you think you have against me?" Aoi boasted and taunted me.

"Well firstly, you were only a Low level Chunin in Konoha. Secondly, Morino Idate a Genin was the one that actually stole the sword. And thirdly, you only got away from the pursuing ANBU when you got to the border and the something 30ish Ame ninja stopped them. And I think, I have more than enough hope to take you on... From what I've heard, you rely too heavily on that sword. It's the only thing that's any worth on your person... And it was the only think that made you Jonin in Ame." I replied to Aoi as I drew my Tiburon, twirling it in my right hand.

"So you think you can take me on in Kenjutsu, even when you know I wield the Raijin no Ken? It will be a pleasure to show you your place, Konoha brat!" Aoi scowled at me, taking the Raijin's hilt of his belt and lighting the blade, making it hum like a lightsabre.

When he had the Raijin out, I shot at him at High-Chunin speed and began my attack. He tried to get passed me and grew more frustrated whit every blow I parried or evaded. I ducked under one of his swings that wen so far wide that even an Academy student could have killed him there, but I just smiled at him mockingly and continued to 'defend' from his blows.

It was really getting boring just dodging and parrying everything he threw at me, so when I heard Kakashi's Raikiri being used I decided to end this charade. So the when he lunged at me, I tilted Tiburon slightly to the side so that his Raijin would pass through the hallow part of my blade and when it was through I tilted it back, twisted my wrist to the left locking the Raijin in place and pulled.

His face was so hilarious, I wished I had had a camera on hand... But the Sharingan recorded the expression to my mind... When he was still in shock, I caught the Raijin from the air and sheathed my Tiburon.

"You know Aoi..? The reason you lost, is because you couldn't use the blade to it's fullest... Do you really think the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju would design a blade that just anyone could use? He was one of the most knowledgable people in seals, next to the Uzumaki at the time and his Sister-in-law was an Uzumaki seal Mistress... The blade is protected by seals, to only work to it's fullest for any Senju and Uzumaki and about half the strength for anyone else... Now let me show you, what the real Raijin no Ken can do!" I lectured him, wanting to secure his shock in place so he wouldn't try anything.

When I channeled my chakra through the sword, the seals excepted my chakra as an Uzumaki. When the blade finally activated it was a sight to behold, the blade starting from the hilt looked like the Hiraishin kunai, only for the middle blade to be as long as the Nuibari's blade. The coloration of the blade was also designed to chance according to peoples own chakra, so mine was black whit a white outline. Like the Nidaime's blade would have been blue for his high water affinity.

"And now traitor! I'm going to cut off your head and cash in your bounty! Prepare to die, trash!" I exclaimed as I used Jinton: Mueisho! When my words registered in his head and he tried to run. Well he didn't get very far... About half a turn towards to end of the bridge, when his head was lopped clean off his shoulders.

After that was out of the way, I sealed his head in a scroll and burned the body... "Hmm the blade really is like a lightsabre, it burned the cut so that no blood was spilled... Imma gonna use this blade in the future to cut of all my bounties heads... No more messes on the scrolls...

When I was done whit that, I headed towards Kakashi's position on the bridge. I knew Naruto and Sasuke were out cold and my KageBunshin were taking care of them, when they sensed Gatou and his bandits coming.

hr

"Yo, Sensei, Zabuza! It looks like Gatou has decided to come here in force... It feels like there are about a hundred bandits whit him..." I said as I walked towards Kakashi was about to finish Zabuza, caning their attention.

Just as I said that, we heard clapping at the other end of the bridge. We turned to see a fat midget and about a hundred bandits as I sensed... He began to mock Zabuza, Haku and Aoi in hilariously pitched voice, calling Zabuza a baby demon, Haku a useless cross dresser and Aoi an arrogant tool. When he was done, Zabuza blasted towards the midget whit a kunai in his mouth, that he conned from Kakashi. Slashing and hacking his way all the way to the back and slashing the midgets head of and Spartan Kicked(TM) his body of the bridge and leaving his head rolling on the ground.

After Zabuza collapsed next to Haku and said his goodbyes, I send my KageBunshin to slaughter the rest of the bandits.

When that was over, I walked over to Zabuza's and Haku's bodies and lopped of their heads. Turning to look at Kakashi as if asking for permission, witch he just nodded back giving me the ok. I sealed the heads in another scroll and just as I was about to take the Kubikibocho and seal it too Kakashi stopped me.

"Oy Sensei, what's the big idea?" I asked as I stood up and looked at Kakashi.

"Naruto would be sad and pissed if you take the blade and he would like for there to be a crave marker for them.." Kakashi answered my question.

"Ehh! Why? If you can keep this between us, I'll show you something interesting...?" I looked at him and he looked interested and the boys were out cold so...

"Steel Release: Weapon Replication Forge!" I exclaimed as I moved Kubikiribocho to the side and slammed my right palm on top of it and my left on the bridge. There was a flash of light and the next second there was a 'perfect' replica of the Kubikiribocho under my left palm.

"There! Now no one will know, that I have the real one. The only problem whit this is, that if someone who knows about the blades ability to repair itself from damage whit blood breaks it... They'd know it was a fake, but ohh well." I turned to look at Kakashi who had a serious look on his face.

"How did you do that? And how skilled are you really? I saw some of the fight whit Aoi and I could tell you were playing whit him and then you used Jinton: Mueisho when he was about to turn and run..." Kakashi looked at me sternly.

"Aa, I can tell you. If you promise that this will stay between us, but I'll tell the Hokage if you insist on it." I replied to him to witch he agreed.

"To know my story, you have to know a little about the Sharingan, Uchiha, Uzumaki and Meiryu clans and my family and training." I looked at Kakashi to see that he was slightly confused about the Sharingan and clan parts.

"The Sharingan needs a stressful, near death experience to unlock. And you need to keep getting in those kinds of situations to advance the tomoe to their last stage. The Mangekyo Sharingan requires the user to experience the emotion of killing your closest friend or family member, but the Mangekyo's light will fade the more you use it. In essence you'll go blind, if you use it too much.

There is however an exception to that prize, an implanted Sharingan. If implanted on an outsider, like yourself Sensei, the Sharingan uses much more chakra then it would an Uchiha and you can still advance it to Mangekyo whit out the eyes going blind. But that's not what I'm getting at here. The other exception, has happened two times in the history of the Uchiha clan, when Uchiha Madara was going blind from overusing his Mangekyo fighting Hashirama Senju. Madara's brother Izuna gave Madara his eyes so that he could see again and lead the Uchiha to a new light.

Madara then used those new eyes, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to fight back. But in the final battle between Hashirama and Madara, he summoned Kyuubi and momentarily got the upper hand. Resulting in Uzumaki Mito-Sama sealing Kyuubi into herself and giving Hashirama back the advantage and winning the fight.

In the Uchiha shrine, it tells by Madara himself that if you gain the eyes of your close relatives, brother, sister, mother, father, grandmother, granfather etc. Your Mangekyo will never lose their light. But what he didn't know is that that the closer the relation the stronger the eyes will be.

And here we come back to me... When I was born, I was born blind... But what no one knows is that I had a twin sister who was stillborn, but her eyes were healthy. The second person from the Uchiha clan history to gain EMS was me. When my Mother heard that my sister was stillborn and could give me light back to my eyes, she gave the doctors permission tho operate and I gained my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan at the age of 30 minutes. I remember everything from that minute onwards.

And now you need to know about my Mother. She was from the former Sky country and the third Jinchuuriki of Reibi. While not and actual Bijuu, it still has the chakra level and power of the Yonbi. It also grants the user the Meiton Bloodline, emotion sensing and regeneration. But my family has always had the Meiton and Jinton, so Reibi's chakra enhances our Meiton. Meiton has two distinctive abilitys centered around our hand markings, chakra and technique absorption and redirection. Reibi's chakra enhances that ability, so that we can absorb them all around our bodies by forming a bubble that absorbs them.

So now that you know where I get my Meiton and Jinton, I can tell you about my Sharingan. I already told you that the closer the relation, the stronger the eyes... So my eyes being my twin sisters eyes, they are the strongest possible.

I have all the regular abilities of a normal Mangekyo: Tsukuyomi, the Genjutsu that lets the user control everything in it. Amaterasu, the strongest Fire Ninjutsu that burns for seven days and seven nights and can only be put out by Mangekyo, Meiton or sealing it away. Susano'o the strongest defense, that evolves when the user learns to control their Mangekyo better. That there are the unusual techniques that some Mangekyo grant: like Uchiha Shisui's Kotoamatsukami, that lets the user control people whit out their knowing. And Uchiha Madara's Tengai Shinsei that lets him and myself drag meteorites down from space. I of course practiced that ability away from the village and only used it to drag down small rocks, instead of mountains that he was said to be able to bring down.

I also have an unusual ability granted to me by my Mangekyo, I call it the ShizenSosa-Me. It is a passive ability that only requires the user to unlock their Mangekyo for the first time. The ability grants the possessor all the five basic elemental natures. Witch I have mastered in my ten years of training, whit massive abuse of the KabeBunshins memory transfer ability, Uzumaki and Uchiha's chakra reserves and Reibi boosting them even further then normal.

But theres more, when you gain the Eternal Mangekyo, you get access to Perfect Susano'o and you can keep your normal Sharingan open whit strain to your eyes. But I gained an ability from my sisters eyes that really boosted my own Mangekyo's ShizenSosa-Me. I gained an ability to mix my basic elements, to form the sub elements, that I call ShizenMage-SuiMira. Whit it I can use every nature bloodline, like they were mine from the beginning. Their training wasn't that easy and I only have one or two techniques for them.

As I said, I've trained from when I was 2 years old. And from three years onward, I began to abuse the KageBunshin. I've trained in: chakra control, hand signs, elemental control, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Sharingan's uses, some seals, my speed and strength, Meiton and Jinton and Reibi's chakra.

So overall my sill set is about Mid to High-Jonin, but I lack the experience in the field so my skills are somewhere about High-Chunin. But I can surprise people, like I did for you and Aoi to gain a temporary advantage." I finished my history and skill list for a dumbfounded Kakashi.

"That's rather much to take in... And I really think you should inform the Hokage about your skill set, when we get back to Konoha. But for now, lets bury Zabuza and Haku." Kakashi said to me whit a sigh.

"Aa, but let me raid his stuff first.." I exclaimed, making Kakashi deadpan at me.

"Don't give me that face, Sensei... And look at what I found... No wonder he had such a high bounty on his head from Kiri... In this scroll, there are the Nuibari, Kabutowari and Shibuki... Three more swords of the Seven Swords of the Mist... Whit this I have four of the seven already... What a nice mission this has turned out to be... 1,2 million ryo from the Demon Brothers, 15 million ryo from Hyoton no Haku, 25 million ryo from Demon Zabuza Momochi, 10 million ryo from Aoi Rokusho, Kubikiribocho, Nuibari, Kabutowari, Shibuki and the Raijin no Ken, 5 named swords of the Elemental Countries in one go... And some nice techniques as well..." I mused aloud as I made KageBunshin to carry the bodies and the fake sword on the hill, where we were about to bury them.

"Yes, when you put it like that... The mission has been quiet good and I think Sasuke unlocked his Sharingan too." Kakashi eye smiled.

hr 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Chunin exams begin.

We staid in Wave for the next week, for the boys to recover and for Tazuna to finish the bridge. Naruto and Inari had a tearful goodbye as we walked towards Konoha. I left a clone to hear what Tazuna was going to name the bridge as this time and was rather surprised whit the name, The Great Whirlpool Fan Bridge. After the Uzumaki swirl and the Uchiha fan. When the clone dispelled, I gave the information to the others, Sasuke smirked, Naruto beamed and Kakashi eye smiled.

The journey back home was nothing special, now that we could move at a much faster speed whit out Tazuna to slow us down. But when we did get back, Kakashi told the boys that they would get their mission pay for an A-rank mission the next day and I had some explaining to do for the Hokage and some bounties to collect.

hr

When we got to the Hogake's office, Hiruzen gave me an interested look and told Kakashi to report on the mission. When Kakashi was done whit the report, Hiruzen gave him a deadpanned look.

"Let me get this straight, you continued the mission even after you got intel from enemy ninja that there was a Jonin level ninja waiting for you, confronted the Zabuza Momochi and won. His accomplice Hyoton no Haku fooled you into thinking for a moment that he was a Hunter-nin and allowed him to rescue Zabuza by putting him in a near death state and forced you into another confrontation whit him after a weeks rest. Then wen you did confront him, there was another ninja of 'Jonin' level, Aoi Rokusho a Konoha missing-nin, who Sora-san over here took down easily. While Sasuke and Naruto battled Haku and You fought Zabuza. After Haku had exhausted the boys, he jumped between you and Zabuza to save him, only for Gatou to betray Zabuza, causing him to kill Gatou." Hiruzen asked Kakashi to confirm his report.

"Hai, that's about it for the mission. But there is still something you should know about Sora." Kakashi eye smiled. Getting deadpanned looks from us both.

When the Hokage turned to me for my report, I unsealed the scrolls containing the heads of the Demon Brothers, Hyoton no Haku, Demon Zabuza and Aoi Rokusho. After that I explained to him what I hade explained to Kakashi back in Wave. He was greatly surprised that I had been able to keep that much of my skills hidden from everyone in the village, but he excepted my reasons for keeping my skills and heritage a secret because of the civilian council. He told me to keep my skills hidden until the Chunin exams, that were in a weeks time. And told me he was expecting great things from me.

hr

Time skip, to the day before the Chunin exams.  
Naruto and I were walking down the road from our team training session, when we sensed that we were being followed... Looking behind us, we saw that it was a box whit eye holes following us... Naruto turned around to yell at Konohamaru and his friends, witch resulted in an embarrassing display of posing... After they were done, Konohamaru took a look at me and asked Naruto if I was his girlfriend, making me chase him in mock anger... Not that he would know that...

When he turned a corner to try and get away from me, he bumped into a jumpsuit wearing makeup-boy who plays whit dolls... I mean Kankuro... Yeah Kankuro... Who proceeded to lift Konohamaru up by his scarf to his face.

"That hurt you brat! If you don't beg for my forgiveness, I'll beat you up!" Makeup-boy said trying to sound threatening to a nine year old...

"Hey, put him down you freak!" Naruto exclaimed as he rounded the corner after me.

"And if I don't? Like a loser like you, could do anything to make me!" Kankuro sneered at Naruto.

After he said that, he raised his free fist to punch Konohamaru in the face. The next thing that happened was, that I was standing behind him keeping Tiburon at his Dolls neck, knowing that it was really him in there.

"If you don't drop the Hokage's Grandson now... I'm going to cut of your head..." I released about as much killing intent as Gaara usually does on them, making him gulp. But before he could say or do anything, a rock hit him in the hand that was holding Konohamaru, making him drop him to the ground.

We all looked at the tree, although I already knew it was Sasuke trying to act cooler than anyone else... But before Sasuke could do anything more, a voice startled him from the next branch, revealing Gaara.

"Kankuro, you are an embarrassment for Suna, if you'll do something that will get us kicked out of these exams, I'll kill you!" Gaara said in a monotone voice as he appeared next to Temari in a SunaShunshin making Sasuke jump next to Naruto.

"You! Whit the red hair! What's your name?" Sasuke demanded, acting like he was the ruler of the world...

Gaara turned around to face us again. "Sabaku no Gaara, I'm also interested in your names." He replied to Sasuke and looked at me and Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke boasted like his name was going to mean anything, when he hadn't done anything noteworthy to his name...

"Meiryu Sora." I replied not wanting to give out more info to enemies, making Sasuke scowl at me...

"We will meet in the exams, Mother want your blood. Kankuro, Temari we're leaving." Gaara monotoned before turning back and walking off.

"Why didn't you.." I didn't let him finish.

"Because Sasuke, you wouldn't want to give enemy ninja information, that they could probable use against us in the Chunin Exam." I cut him off, knowing that the sound team was listening in on us. Making Sasuke hn at me and leave.

hr

The day of the first part of the Chunin exam.  
I met Sasuke and Naruto outside the Academy, were Kakashi had told us the exams first part was going to be held. When we entered and got to the second floor from the stair... I wanted to bash my head into the wall, when Sasuke had to act cool and expose the useless Genjutsu on a door, that was there for a reason... To cut out the hopeless losers, who couldn't see past this level of Genjutsu...

And again as he went and said that and the Chunin in disguise was about to kick him, he went to kick back... Though they were stopped by Rock Lee, who got scolded by Neji who commented that it was his idea, that they try to conceal their real skill as much as possible.

When Neji asked for Sasuke to identify himself to him, Sasuke just kept acting 'cool' and told him that he didn't have to tell him anything, witch pissed Neji to no end.

The spar between Lee and Sasuke went just like cannon... Sasuke being arrogant that he is, boasted that he would win because he was an Uchiha, conveniently forgetting his losses to me, Zabuza and Haku. After he couldn't keep up whit Lee's speed whit out the Sharingan, he decided to activate it and copy Lee's hard work and still get his ass kicked soundly.

After he beat Sasuke and got scolded by Gai, he told us that Hyuuga Neji was the strongest Genin in Konoha... I mentally scoffed at that... The comment made even Sasuke and Naruto smirk at him, but they didn't elaborate on the smirks as we continued to the right room for the written test.

"Yo, glad you all came, otherwise I would have parred the rest of you from the exam... Not that I believed any of you would miss this exam." Kakashi eye smiled at us and wished us luck in the exam... Like we needed it...

hr


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Getting peoples attention and playing pedo's for fools.

When we walked through the door, Sasuke was hugged by Ino, who commented that she'd missed him so much... After greeting the rest of the Rookie Nine, we were approached by Yakushi Kabuto, the resident spy and Orochimaru's cum dump.

"You should be more quiet. You are attracting a lot of attention to yourself for Rookies." Kabuto fake smiled at us.

"And what's it to you? Who the hell are you anyway?" Kiba scoffed at him.

"Kabuto, and I'm a veteran at these exams. This is my seventh time taking them, they are so hard." Kabuto smiled sheepishly at us again...

"Wow you must suck, seven times?" Kiba barked a laugh.

"Anyway... I could give you some information, as a Konoha ninja to the next. I have these ninfo cards, that have information on every major Genin from the Five Big Villages." Kabuto offered... God how did no one see this as him being a spy..? He got information on mission stats, their personal stats and any hidden information on Konoha Genin and other villages too...

"Tell me what you have on Rock Lee of Konoha, Sabaku no Gaara of Suna and Meiryu Sora of Konoha." Sasuke ordered arrogantly. Shocking most of the rookies that he was asking information on his own team mate.

"Hmm so you know their names already, that boring... Lets see: Rock Lee, graduated last year as the dead last of the Academy, has no skill in Jinjutsu or Genjutsu but his Taijutsu skills are of the charts. His team mates are Huuga Neji, that years Rookie of the year and TenTen, that years Kunoichi of the year. Their sensei is Maito Gai. He has done 150 D-rank missions and 5 C-rank missions.

Sabaku no Gaara: there isn't much information on him, but it says that he has never been injured during missions. And what's even more strange is that his team has been on 125 D-ranks, 25 C-ranks and an B -rank mission. His team mates are his sister Temari and brother Kankuro. Meiryu Sora: ..." He explained his information, but before he could read anything form my card, I had snatched it from his hand before he could even blink.

"Hmm... He had my Academy graduation scores, information on our D-ranks, our C-rank turned A-rank, the bounties I had collected, well those he could have gotten from the bounty office easily. But nothing of worth that would help him, his allies or Orochimaru." I mused as I read the card, after I was done I lit it on fire.

"Sora! Why did you do that?" Sasuke demanded from me, making the others frown.

"Why would I let my skills and stats be read aloud to a room full of enemy ninja? I'm not an idiot like you seem to be... And I'm your team mate... That would have brought more attention to us, if they found something interesting in the information.." I scoffed at Sasuke, making him sneer and the others looked at me whit a new light.

But before anyone else could say anything, Kabuto was attacked by Dosu Kinuta, the sound ninja who has the melody gauntlet on his arm. Kabuto tried to dodge the attack, but it still hit him because you can't block out sound based attacks like that whit dodging. And before anyone else could do anything about it, the room was filled whit smoke and Morino Ibiki was standing by the table.

He told us that there was to be no fighting on this part of the exam and that we were to sit on our asses when he explained the rules to us. The first part of the exam written, but it was not a test of knowledge as much as a test of information-gathering and willpower. The first nine questions were supposed to be obtained by cheating, where the Genin must use any techniques to find out the correct answer without being caught. The last question was a do or die question: if one didn't answer, one's entire team failed the Chunin Exams, but if one answered incorrectly, one would remain a Genin forever.

Of course he didn't tell us about the getting answers through cheating part, I just knew everything about the exam already so it didn't really matter to me. Of course Naruto went into a panic attack, because he couldn't figure the cheating part of the exam and Sasuke just used his Sharingan to copy someone else hand movements to get the right answers. And he of course left the tenth question out for now but ohh well...

I was luckily sitting at the back, so that no one of the other Genin could see what I was planning on doing. Shishishii... I looked at Ibiki and smirked. This is going to be fun... Jinton: Mueisho! I thought and left my seat at Kage level speed and stole the answer sheet right from the table in front if him and was back in my seat before anyone could see me move.

Well other than that... Nothing interesting happened in the first exam... When we got to the last question, Ibiki tried to get us to quit telling us that yeah.. We fail and we can't take the Chunin exams again... Right like he would ever have that kind of power...

Naruto proclaimed that even if he couldn't make Chunin, he would just jump straight to the rank of Hokage and that there was no way he would ever give up on his dream. That boosted the moral of everyone in the room who were thinking of quitting and trying again someday.

Ibiki congratulated us for passing the first part after Naruto's bold words and told us that we were supposed to cheat to get the right answers like that. And that as ninja, information was power and keeping the information from enemy hands was the key, even if our lives were on the line.

But before he could say anything else, the window was blasted in and a bundle was of cloth was thrown in that spread open and attached itself to the ceiling and the floor whit kunai. But before Anko or the other Chunin could react, I was out of my seat, had her pinned against the wall, Tiburon at her neck and Katon: Tenro! seal slammed to her stomach whit my other hand.

"Oy Genin! What do you think your doing! That's your next proctor, who's just a little eccentric..." One of the Chunin examiners demanded of me, making the other Genin listed in and even making Ibiki lean in in interest.

"What? She could have been an enemy ninja, that was sent to kill every person here... There are a lot of clan heirs and heiresses in here and all the other Genin are the top brass of their villages... That would have been a major blow to our countries and especially to our Konoha who are the hosts for this exam..." I explained as I released Anko from the seal and sheathed Tiburon. My answer got all the Chunin nodding in agreement of my logic and Ibiki to smirk. Anko on the other hand, looked me up and down, purred and proclaimed that she liked me, making the men in the room have nosebleeds.

"Anyway, I'm your second proctor Mitarashi Anko and I'm here to take you to training ground 44, so follow me!" Anko exclaimed as she jumped out of the window that she had come in from. Making us all follow her, not that I needed it because I trained next to it...

When we jumped through the broken window, I created a KageBunshin and told it to use my fastest speed to fly to the Forest of Death and steal a pair of heaven and earth scroll so that I could just fly us to the tower, after Sasuke got the Pedohicky from Orochimaru. It's so convenient to have a subspace HammerSpace seal that all the clones can use...

hr

After Anko had explained the second part of the Chunin exam to us Genin, she gave us wavers to sign, that Konoha wouldn't be held responsible for any deaths that happened in the Forest. The teams were all separated to different starting gates, that all had a 10 mile straight line to the tower in the center of the forest.

Sasuke was the one who took our scroll, because we didn't want to argue about who got to keep it... We had been traveling for about 15minutes in the forest, when I decided that I needed to go to the bathroom... The guys stopped as I told them I'd create some KageBunshin to keep watch... When I was sure there was no one looking as I checked whit my sensory, I created a MokuBunshin whit about 40% of my chakra, that way I don't have to fight Orochimaru and because the only one that has ever seen through MokuBunshin is Uchiha Madara, who himself said it was the perfect clone technique.

Once I made the clone, I concealed my chakra and took flight whit the Tsuchikage's SkyDance/BukuJutsu technique. It was easy to keep track of the team after using the Meisaikagure no Jutsu to become invisible to anyone whit out a Dojutsu.

The encounter whit Orochimaru went just as expected, when he arrived he used Fuuton: Daitoppaa! To blast Naruto away and summoned a giant snake to deal whit him. Then he proceeded to blast Sasuke and my clone whit his killing intent, that made Sasuke and my clone shiver in fear... Ok my clone only did that, because I had to act the part...

When we escaped the killing intent, Orochimaru complimented Sasuke on how he did it by inflicting pain on himself. After we avoided some snakes, Orochipedo engaged us in Taijutsu and 'punched' me out and after regaining 'consciousness' I could only watch as Sasuke was about to give the scroll to him. Before he could do that, Naruto showed up and punched Sasuke, for thinking he'd let us leave even if we gave the scroll to him.

Orochipedo confirmed that he would kill us, before summoning another giant snake that surged forward to eat us. Before it could get to Sasuke, Naruto jumped in front of it and stopped the snake while using Kyuubi chakra. After sending the snake away Naruto attacked Orochipedo and got his ass kicked and chakra fucked up by the Gogyo Fuin.

After my clone secured Naruto to a tree whit a kunai, Orochipedo tested Sasuke out some more. Sasuke used some wires and shuriken to secure a TsuchiBunshin of Orochimaru to a tree and blasted it whit Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu that travelled straight at him along the wires.

Right when Sasuke let his guard down, Orochipedo lunched his elongated neck at Sasuke and gave him his patented Pedohicky, that knocked him out.

After checking that he was out of the forest, I dropped down to check on my team and reabsorb the MokuBunshin into myself. It had about thirty percent of my chakra, so it lost only ten.. well not that it did anything, other than evade and get kicked around as to not arouse suspicion. After checking Sasuke I got Naruto out of the tree and used the Gogyo Kaiin to unseal his chakra, so that his fight whit Kiba will be easier and Jiraiya would have done it anyway later for his training.

The fight whit the Oto-genin was kind of pointless... I had the scrolls and all that happened was Sasuke waking up and going berserk on Zaku and busting his arm, that was still ok in the preliminary fights. If Sasuke tries to go berserk again I'll just knock him out. So I just gathered Naruto and Sasuke in my shoulders, used BukuJutsu and blasted to the sky and towards the tower.

When we arrived, I used the scrolls to summon Iruka who looked shocked that we were the first team to enter the tower and broke the record for arriving just after an hour and fifteen minutes after the exam started. He told me that we had the five days to rest, before anything else happened to give the other teams the full time to arrive.

hr


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Modified preliminaries and improvements.

Time skip to the preliminary exam.  
After the Hokage and the examiner had given us the real reason behind the Chunin exams and why we had to have preliminaries to cut the people so that the important people didn't have to sit on their fat asses for too long and to prevent wars... We proceeded to the preliminary fights, that went mostly like they did in cannon.

The first fight was between Uchiha Sasuke vs Akadou Yoroi. It went mostly the same as cannon because Sasuke was as arrogant as he was and got caught by Yoroi who proceeded to suck out his chakra. He struggled of course and finally got free. He used the moves he copied from Lee before the exam when he got his ass handed to him, to kick Yoroi into the air and use KageBujo to move after him in his shadow. But when he was about to attack the Pedohicky started acting up and froze for a second, of course like cannon he got it under control and used the improvised Shishi Rendan to finish the fight. After the fight was over Kakashi came on took him to seal of the Pedohicky from acting up so much.

hr

Zaku Abumi vs Aburame Shino was the next match. Zaku boasted that he would win, but Shino used MushiBunshin to fool him into thinking that he'd one the match already and planted his bugs into Zaku's arms. When Shino revealed that it was just a clone, Zaku proceeded to use his Zankuuha and blew of his arms because Shino blocked the air holes in his arms.

hr

The Tsurugi Misumi vs Kankurou fight was as uneventful as it was in cannon. Tsurugi blasted of from the start and before Kankurou could fight back he had snaked his body over his arms, legs and neck. Misumi then proceeded to give him and ultimatum, Give up or your neck gets broken.. Of course Kankurou was in his doll's place and used the doll to break Misumi's bones instead, winning him the match.

hr

Meiryu-Uzumaki-Uchiha Sora vs Dosu Kinuta  
Was announced on the screen, after Kankurou's fight. I watched as he walked down the stairs, like he knew he'd win this... Not bloody likely... I looked to my left to see Naruto giving me the nice guy pose and wishing me luck... After that I just jumped over the rail into the arena.

"Are the fighters ready?" Hayate asked us. We both nodded as we settled our looks on our opponents.

"Uchiha? Didn't know there was another one in Konoha.. They must not mention you because you're such a sad excuse of a ninja..." Dosu taunted from where he was standing, pulling his right sleeve up to show his Melody Arm gauntlet.

"Like your one to talk... People already call you a mummy... Are you sure your male? Cuz' the nickname makes you sound like something else..." I smirked as I saw him tense from the jab, we could also hear the snickers from the ladies around the arena.

"I will torture you slowly, until there is nothing but a drooling mess on the floor." Dosu sneered as he began to charge at me... Oh well... Time to end this I guess...

"Dosu, how about I make a real mummy out of you? Dried and wrapped up? Oh well... I'm doing it anyway so prepare do dry... Scorch: Extremely Screaming Murder/ Shakuton: Kojosatsu." I exclaimed as I made a miniature sun float on top of my hand, the spectators were all shocked that I could use another bloodline, especially Suna because of their Hero: Shakuton no Pakura, was known to use the bloodline expertly.

Dosu was shocked, but still kept his charge. He didn't know what the attack could do, but the name didn't promise anything good for him if it hit. But it was all for nought because when he was about to swing his arm up and release his Resonating Echo Drill/Kyomeisen on her... She moved faster then he could see, crapped his Melody Arm and pushed the miniature sun into his stomach.

There were gasps heard from some of the other Genin, as I still held on to Dosu's Melody Arm as his dried up body began to fall to the floor. I turned around to walk back up to the balcony as I sealed the Melody Arm into my HammerSpace seal.

Everyone could hear the 'HER FLAMES OF YOUTH, REALLY DID BURN BRIGHT!' From Lee and Gai, causing everyone to faceplant on the floor... Yes... Even Gaara..

hr

Tenten vs Temari fight, if you can call it that was as one sided as it was in cannon. TenTen just continued to throw weapons at Temari who just used her Fan to blast them of their mark whit Wind jutsu. After five minutes of repeated attempts from TenTen, Temari got bored and blasted her whit her Kamaitachi no Jutsu and used her fan to stop TenTen from dropping on the floor and causing her to spit out blood.

hr

Nara Shikamaru vs Kin Tsuchi, Kin used senbon that had wires attached to them and bells to cast Genjutsu on Shikamaru. But after some time, Shikamaru got out of the Genjutsu when he used his KageMane no Jutsu along the wires to catch Kin. Then he used the arena wall as an advantage an knocked Kin out by bending backwards, making her hit her head on the wall.

hr

Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba, went better than it did cannon. Naruto's chakra wasn't messed up, because I took Orochipedo's seal off. Kiba decided to mock Naruto's dream of becoming a Hokage, saying that it would never happen. Then Naruto did something that shocked even me, because I forgot I lend him the scrolls to use them... When Kiba proceeded to use the Inuzuka's Gatsuuga on him, Naruto used the Uzumaki Chakra Chains to erect a barrier around himself and when Kiba and Akamaru hit it, they were sent right at the surrounding walls whit great force.

"You thought that I wouldn't know anything but my KageBunshin no Jutsu? Well thanks to Sora-chan, I know about our clan! The Uzumaki and I know how to use the secret techniques. Now your finished Kiba! Uzumaki Hiden Ninjutsu: Chakra Binding Chains!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw his hands to were he knew Kiba and Akamaru were and directed the golden chains that shot from his palms and bound them up, suppressing their chakra in the process, winning him the match.

hr

Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji, was as brutal as it was in cannon. They traded blows for awhile whit the Juuken and Neji insulted Hinata the whole time. Talking crap about fate and not being able to never change it... Yeah who's the one learning the Main families secret techniques and styles of fighting...

If it was fate, than you would just stand there and let Hinata use the caged bird seal to fuck up you brain. After Hinata got up a final time after Naruto encouraged her to not give up, Neji was going for the kill, he just blamed it on everyone favoring the Main family and that if it was the other way around no one would have stepped in. After Neji's last insult to Hinata, Naruto promised revenge for her.

hr

Sabaku no Gaara vs Yamanaka Ino... Ino forfeited...

hr

Rock Lee vs Akimichi Chouji, was a disappointment... Chouji rolling on the floor and right into a wall and Lee decided to finish it whit Omote Renge. It sent Chouji into unconsciousness and winning him the fight.

hr

When the preliminaries were over, we were told to draw numbers to determine the lineups for the Chunin exam finals, that would take time a month from now. Naruto questioned why we had to wait a whole month, which the answer being because the Daimyo's and other important business people were going to come and see the exam and that took time to prepare. Shikamaru however asked that because this was a tournament based event, that was there only one possible Chunin for the whole thing. The explanation was that the finals were made such so that the participants would get more chances to show off their skills if they advanced, so there could be ten Chunin or maybe even zero.

Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji.  
Rock Lee vs Meiry-Uzumaki-Uchiha Sora.  
Kankurou vs Aburame Shino.  
Temari vs Shikamaru Nara.  
Sabaku no Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke.

After the lineups were ready, we were told to use the month to train on what we had learned from our opponents, so that we could give a more spectacular show for the people and show of our skills for the ninja in charge of the exam.

hr


End file.
